The Story Of Us
by Mrs. Niall James Horan
Summary: Mikan was content with her life, graduating college, hanging out with her friends a niece or nephew on the way that is until her friends unhatch a plan to get her and Natsume together...will they give in or run?You never know with them
1. Chapter 1

95% of teens would cry if they saw ROBERT PATTINSON at the top of a skyscraper about to jump. I'm the 5% that would sit here with popcorn and a camera and yell: DO A FLIP! XD (No offense to fans I just don't like him I guess I'm leaving that to you!)

Me-Greetings Star-shine the Earth says hello!

Natsume-0_0

Mikan-Hello Earth!

Hotaru- *Hits Me and Mikan* Bakas!

Me-Tsubasa~

Tsubasa-Yo ;)

Ruka-Looks painful...

Tsubasa-Indeed...

Mikan- D; Owwwww

Me-:D Eheheheheh revenge young Grasshopper

Natsume-That Baka doesn't own Gakuen Alice(Thank God

-_-)

"Dana just ignore them,"Tsubasa said trying to calm the petite girl down.

"There talking about Mikan!"Dana hissed back.

"Dana really its fine,"Mikan soothed.

Even though Dana was tiny her alice was dangerous and when she wa s angered by people she didn't like and\or know it was uncontrollobal.

"Dana, come out Hotaru is waiting for us,"Tsubasa said pulling her gently.

"OI! BASTARDS STOP TALKING ABOUT MY FRIEND OR I'LL DROWNED YOUR PUNK ASSES!"Dana yelled.

They gossipers looked over at her in fear, sure she was 5 feet tall but she was still scary.

"And what are you gonna do about it midget?"One Guy said snidely.

Now Tsubasa was invovled.

I was trying to hold them back, unsuccesfully I might add.

"COME ON YOU PANSY-ASS BASTARDS CALLING MY WOMAN A MIDGET!"Tsubasa Yelled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MIDGET!"Dana said.

"Ha like we're scared of you!"The one of the guy's said laughing.

Tsubasa is usually a funny,easy going guy but cross the line once and your screwed...

Tsubasa's infamous glare came out and they guys disperesed and took off.

"Well Now that thats over, come here my beloved~!"Tsubasa sang throwig Dana over his shoulder.

Did I mention they can be Bipolar?

"Onward!"I said giving him a salute.

"Left-right,Left-right!"Tsubasa sang as we made our way to Anna's cafe.

(That Ryhmed :D)

"IMA ABOUT LEFT-RIGHT MY FOOT UP YOUR A-"Dana's yelling was cut off by a loud "Ahem.".

"Hotaru~!"I chirped running towards her.

"Baka! Your 18 act like it,"She said coldy as she shot me with her Baka Horse-hoof.

"You made Me and Ruka wait, and Ruka's best friend,"Hotaru said walking to a large able where two men were seated they were buth handsome but the one with black made Mikan's heart flutter, everyone women in the cafe was stareing at him.

"Come on Bakas so we can order,"Hotaru demnaded sitting down.

I sat down next to Hotarua nd across form the man with black hair and burgundy.

A waiter approached us notepad and pen still in her pocket.

"Now_ boys_ what can I get cha?"She asked pulling out her note pad in what she robaly thought was a cute fashion.

"I don't know permy,but I suggest you stop trying to flirt with our boyfriends or I'll just have to drown you,"Dana replied putting her head possesivly on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"What?"Permy screeched.

"Are you honestly That slow?"Hotaru cut in.

Permy shriked and ran off and a male waiter replaced.

"Sorry about that, may I take your orders?"He said.

"I want a Coke, A medium rae steak with A-1 sauced, shell maceroni and a bread roll,"Tsubasa said looking at the menu.

"Same,"Dana said.

The waited was writing down on his paper.

"The Spaghtti,Gralic bread and Sweat tea,"Hotaru said.

"I don't really care as long as it comes with some alchol,"The guy with black hair said.

"Same as Hotaru,"The blonde guy stated staring adoringly at the said person.

The waiter jotted one more thing down and left.

"Ruka this Mikan Sakura,"Hotaru said with a almost invisible smile.

"Nice to meet you,"Ruka replied holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too,"I replied.

"This Is my friend Natsume Hyugga,"Ruka said gesturing to the man next to him.

"Nice to meet you,"I said smiling at him.

"I know,"He replied coldly.

"Someones cocky,"Tsubasa sang.

Natsume glared at him and Tsubasa smirked back.

"Domo I'm hungry~"Dana said pouting.

"So Hotaru besides meeting Ruka what did you want to announce?"I asked smiling at her.

Hotaru stared at me blankly and then looked at Ruka.

"We'll tell you later,"Ruka said with a wierd look.

"Okay,"I replied.

"Ah food~!Tsubasa and Dana said in comlete bliss.

The waiter set the plates down along with the drinks.

He sat a note down next to my food and sauntered off.

**I know you were checking me out so lets cut to the chase you and me at my place.**

Blushing I dropped the note and everybody saw it.

And of course Dana's short fuse was lit.

"Hey waiter!"She said calling him over.

He came over with a smirk, I felt a little bit sorry for him he was about to meet hell incarnate.

**"I should cut off your manly parts, that is if you even have any, and Why would Mikan look at you You perverted-waiter.I suggest you oppologize now or I think you just might lose that so-called face pretty face of yours,"**Dana and Tsubasa said in perfect dark synch.

"I-I'm sorry,"They guy stuttered.

"I think she'll give you 10 seconds to disspear before she rips of his appdeages,'Tsubasa said laying a 2o dollar bill down.

"20 Bucks says 5"Hotaru replied.

And so we all counted down slowly

10

9

8

7

6

5

BAM!

"Its seems my coke-and-Vodka was too moist and slipped,"Natsume said setting his cup down.

The waited who had been frozen in fear, fainted, yes _fainted._

"Uhm don't you think that was bit much?"I asked somewhat timidly.

"Shutup and eat baka,"Hotaru said flicking her on the nose.

Mikan smiled, and all the incedents were forgotten.

Their were laughs and smiles, not chaos surprsingly.

xoxoxoxoDana's POVxoxoxoxoxox

"You really are protective of Mikan,"Tsubasa said wrapping his arm me.

"That kid, saved me and introduced me to you,"I replied snuggling closer,"She's like my own daughter even though we're only 6 months apart."

"I know what you mean,"He said giving me a kiss,"But even though we feel this way we can't protect her forever,she needs someone willing to go threw hell and back."

"I am willing,"I argued tiredly.

"Tsk Tsk, But me and our child need you too~"He replied touching my stomache and face.

"I know baka,I know,"She said yawning.

Tsubasa watched her as she sleeped holding Dana close,Natsume had been watching Mikan in the same way He;d watched Dana when they first met.

An emotion that had no name.

He smirked closeing his eyes, yep his angel was going to like his plan.

xxoxoxoxoxNext Dayxoxoxoxoxoxx

Mikan was shook awake by furry hands.

"One second ,"She mumbled turning over.

A frying pan landed on her head and she jumped awake.

"Oww ,"She whined.

He pointed at the clock and Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

She was going to be late for College!

She only had 6 days left and She still couldn't get up on time !

She hadto get dressed,take a shower and leave in 30 minutes (An\ Some of my best friends say thats like 5 minutes In girl time :|I just take a shower and throw on whatevers closet to the door)

She quickly hopped out the shower blow drying her hair as she pulled on her Uniform, she brushed her hair and teeth at the same time.

She left it dow not bothering with pig-tails as she pulled on her convererse.

Since she still had a few minutes so she inspected herself in the mirror.

Black pleated skirt that went right above her knees,and a white polo with a gold A on it.

brought her a bento and her bookbag.

He raised his cute little paws up and I lifted him up for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good and safe ,"I said giving him a smiled as I closed the door and hurridly ran to my car.

I did have a nice car I must admit...It was a black mustang GT that after 4 years I could finally afford with my new job.

I made it to school, with 10 minutes untill the bell rang.

Safe!

I sat down worn out from my road-rage.

"Good Morning Miki!"A cheerful voice greeted me.

I stared up at Tsubasa and Dana.

Dana was wearing a big white sweat hoodie with a skirt like mine and chuck Taylors, and Tsubasa was wearing A white button up with the top two buttons undone and black uniform pants and hightops.

"Dana is your sweat shirt getting bigger or are you just getting fatter?"Luna aka Queen Bitch asked.

"Is the stuffing from your bra falling out?She replied sitting down.

"Yea bout that..."I said trailing off gesturing to her sweatshirt.

"Me and Tsu will tell you during lunch,"She said giving me a knowing-smile.

I wondered what they were going to tell me all through class.

Lunch-time rolled around relatively quick.

I sat down across down from them,Trying to gauge their reactions.

"Well Mikan..."Dana began,"We're- I mean she is pregnate,"Tsubasa finished grinning madly.

"Oh-mi-god!"I squealed giving Dana a hug.

"How far along?"I asked.

"9 months tomorrow,"Dana said with a shrug.

"What the hell How did you come to school?"I aksed in shock.

"I wanted to graduate and keep ho-I mean man-stealers off my man,"She said shrugging.

"Actually since I've finished exams I'm staying home for now on."She said thoughtfully.

"She threatend not to kiss me for a month if I made her stay home so we struck a deal, we would take the exams early so we could garduate and still be at hime for the baby,"Tsuabasa said,"I'm probaly a bad fiance' but I couldn't make her stay home when she started crying,"he said tiredly.

Dana was eating bumpy little dill pickels happily.

"Aghh this stuff is _amazing_~!"She chirped.

Tsubasa and me rolled our eyes and laughed.

"Tonigh we're haveing a party to announce everything So you and Hotaru come oh and make sure she invutes That Kid Ruka and his friend,"Dana said while still looking at the pickels loveingly.

I gave her a strange look but nodded.

Why did she want Natsume to come?

Tsubasa looked at his watch and back at Dana.

"I need to get Mommy-to-be to a docters office in 20 minutes so were going home, see you tonight~!"Tsubas said standing up.

Dana grabbed her pickels and gave me a hug and I could feel her stomache.

I felt a nuge and jumped.

"It just kicked!"I said in awe.

Dana grinned popping a pickel in her mouth and waved as Tsubasa and her made their way to His 2010 toyato Camry, Tsubasa used to have a white lamborghini but randomly traded it in a couple months ago...He was going to make a good dad,I though randomly.

I smiled and pulled out my cellphone.

Hotaru wouldn;t believe this~!

**Me****-So whatcha' think?**

**Dana****-Doesn't this chapter seem short?**

**Me****-Like you? :|**

**Tsubasa-****Shes preganate don't be mean :\**

**Me****-Use a condom next time pregosoras!:D**

**Dana-**** ~sob~ I knew it I am fat! ~Wails~**

**Mikan-****You made a pregnate woman cry! :O**

**Me-****:O I sorry!**

**Dana-****Its fine ~sniffles~Just give me more pickels~.**

**Me-**** ~gives pickels~ Be safe when hveing sex kids! We do not think Teen pregnacy is fun and not a good thing (to some) USE PROTECTION!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me-Well Party-ah time!woot woot!

Dana-My dress is so pretty-Eats pickel-

Mikan-Mine is really pretty too! 3~

Hotaru-Hn...

Me-Girls only corner if you hadn't noticed!:)

* * *

><p>My pen is the barrel of<p>

the gun. Remind me

which side you should be on.

* * *

><p>I was getting out of the shower when the door bell rang, sighing I pulled on short-shorts and a tank-top.<p>

"Open up doll!"A familiar voice called.

"Come in Dana!"I yelled from my room.

She walked in with a dress bag, makeup bag and a suitcase.

"I took a shower before I cam lets get ready!~"She sang.

"Show em your dress!~"She asked the excitement in her voice making me feel the same way.

I pulled it out waiting for her opinion.

It was a knee length satin red dress with a thin black ribbon as a sash.

"Oh my god it to die for!And I got shoes to with it!"She chirped.

"And yours?"I asked smiling.

She unzipped the bag and pulled out a long,loose, white dress with spaghetti straps.

"Its so beautiful!"I said giving her a hug.

"Look whos talking!"She said hugging me back.

"Lets get ready!~"We yelled together.

gave us a strange look and went back to watching his soaps.

~~~~~About 2 hours later~~~~~

I stared in a body-length mirror not believing it was me.

This girls hair didn't fall in childish light moca ringlets, but instead was pulled back in a loose chignon with a few ringlets framing my face, my dress was topped off with tribeca red high-heels with a bow on the ends.

Dana also looked beautiful with her long black hair also pulled nack in a loose chignon,and her dress was topped off with silver Santana high heels.

"You look gorgeous,"She said handing me my a small strapless black purse.

"So do you,"I said holding open the door.

" I bring back some soap magz,"I said hugging him.

He gave me a kiss and gently pushed me out the door,I heard it lock and I saw Dana sitting in the car talking on the phone.

"Tsubasa me and Her are leaving Now,"

"Yea we'll be their before the others so we can surprise everyone, I love you too,"She said hanging up.

I turned onto the rich section on town humming to myself.

"We're going to The Aurum?"I asked starring at my GPS and Dana in shock.

"Yep,"She said as we pulled up.

I parked and we walked into the restruant.

The Maitre'D stared at us before he regained composure.

"Ando,"Dana stated.

"Ah yes,"He said leading us to a table in the back.

"Our friends should arrive soon and we'll order then,"Dana said waving him off.

He nodded politely at both of us and walked off.

"I'm an amazing actress,"Dana said laughing.

I laughed too,"I actually didn't think you were acting!"I said.

"Hello Beautiful Ladies,"Tsubasa said sittng down.

"Hello Handsome,"Dana said winking at him.

"Hotaru and Co. should be here in a second,"He replied.

Dana nodded and said randomly,"Do we have those delicious little dill pickles at home?".

Tsubasa gave her a confused look and nodded.

"Good Moma gotta eat,"She said shifting.

"So what did you need to ask?"Hotaru asked as she and Ruka along with Natsume sat down.

"I don't feel like explaining so I'll just show you,"She said standing up.

Hotaru looked shocked for once.

"Your pregnant?"She asked.

"9 months tomorrow,"Dana stated proudly.

"Is it a boy or girl?"I asked.

"A boy,"Dana said beaming.

Tsubasa had a idiotic grin on his face.

"How did we not notice,"Hotaru asked.

Dana shrugged as a waiter approached us and sat down menues and quickly dissapeared.

I felt as if someones eyes were on me and I glanced up from the menu and gold-brown eyes clashed with burgundy.

Natsume smirked at me and I blushed and looked down at my window.

Missing the smiles Tsubasa and Dana shared.

The waiter came back and we handed him our menus.

"I'll have the Lobster with sparkling water,"Dana said.

"Same but with red wine,"Tsubasa said also handing his in.

"Hmm I'll have the Lemon salmon with a glass of bubbly,"I said passing mine in.

"I'll have the rare steak with a glass of scotch,"Natsume said shoving his up.

"Hn I will have the crab and a glass of wine,"Hotaru said lifting her and Ruka's menus and passing them up.

"I'll have the Grilled chicken with lemon and also a glass of scotch,"Ruka said.

When the waiter left, Dana made me trade seats with her putting her infront of Tsubasa and me infront Of Natsume.

Tsubasa and Dana were bantering about baby names.

Hotaru and Ruka we're just acting...Love-dovey suprisingly.

"You look nice tonight,"I said smiling.

"Hn,"Was his reply and my hand subltey twitched.

What a cocky bastard...

"Isn't amazing Tsubasa and Dana are having a baby boy,"I said trying to make small talk.

He gave me a "Are you done now look?".

Dana exclaimed and we all looked over at her.

"We should go dancing after this!"She said beaming.

"Sures"and "Why nots" lifted from the table.

The waiter brought our food and we all dug in.

"Hmmm I love this Lobster,"Dana said in complete bliss.

"You have something,"Tsubasa said gesturing to the corner of his mouth.

"Hn?"She said trying to get it off futily.

"Here,"He leaned over and wiped it off with his thumb leavung a blushing Dana.

I stared at Natsume trying to bore holes in his head.

"A picture lasts longer," he said taking a sip of his scotch.

"Your like a slinky,"I said randomly.

"How so?"Natsume said looking at me like I was on crack.

"It'd be fun to push you down a flight stairs,"I said shrugging.

"Burn,'Tsubasa said from the other end of the table.

"Its not that I fail to get your joke, I simly refuse to,"Natsume replied.

"Better then Cable,"Hotaru said whipping out a camcorder.

We glared at each othe as we when it was time to leave we still glared at each other.

Tsubasa paid the bill and after much argueing Natsume and Ruka splitted the tip between them.

While we were in the car Dana pulled two silver strings out from her dress and pulled up to her knees and fastened it too two buttons on the side.

"Since Tsubasa Caught a ride with Natsume and Hotaru and Ruka are going straight hime, me and Tsu are takeing My car so will you ride with Natsume?"Dana asked sheepishly.

"As longas its fine with him,"I said a bit uneasily.

Wasn't it wise not to stick your hand in the fire? Or something like that!

"Arigotou!"She said bowing as low as she could.

I reassured her it was fine and walked to find Natsume, who I found leaning against a silver RR4 and looking bored.

"Took you long enough,"He said getting in the car.

I bit back a retort, he's your ride Mikan...He's your ride.

I sat down in the car fastening my seatbelt. He started the car and he pulled out of the Restruant.

I layed my head back against the seat closeing my eyes, Gahhh I was tired...I closed my eyes, a little nap never hurt anybody.

XXXXXXXNatsume's POVXXXX

I glanced over and saw her sleeping, she looked beautiful, not that I'd ever tell her that.

I pushed a button and my car dial Tsubasa's number.

"Aye!~"His cheerful voice came through the phone.

"Mikan passed out I'll just take her home,"I said.

"Okay her Adress is 244 Kaleton avenue,"Tsubasa replied.

"Damn woman we are not stopping by Macdonalds again!"I heard Tsubasa exclaim.

I rolled my eyes and hit end, Tsubasa was still in the closet about being whipped.

I finally found her apartment, and it was pretty...nice I guess...

I picked her up closeing her car door as I looked of for room 244, I finally found it.

I was about to wake her up when the door opened and a stuff-animal bear glared back.

He gestured for me to bring her in and I followed him to her room and set her down.

If possibly it seemed like he was grudgingly thanking me.

I nodded and closed the door as I made my way back to the car.

Hnn Mikan Sakura proved to be more interesting by the minute...

* * *

><p><span>Me-<span>I decided it will be guy's corner plus Me!~

Tsubasa-Thats nice -_-

Me-Whats wrong!:O

Ruka-He made Dana cry when he said No MacDonalds and KNow he feels guilty...

Natsume-*cough*WHIMP*cough*

Me-:o NATSUME PARTICIATED WILLINGLY IN OUR BANTER :O

Natsume-Shutup :|


	3. Chapter 3

Me-Dana why were you In my other story!

Dana-Because I wanted to make Tsubasa feel guilty in both stories :|

Natsume-Your a scary pregnant women :|

Tsubasa-I am sorry Dana -roses all around him-

Dana- ~gets weed whacker and cuts down roses-

Mikan-Since their to busy our surrogate mother doesn't own Gakuen Alice!~

* * *

><p>East to the Sea<p>

West to the land

Death to the bitch that touches My man.

-Dana Ando

* * *

><p>I helped Dana as we walked through Grocery Store Tsubasa following Idly along.<p>

Girls were checking him out and I could tell Dana's current emotional self was getting a bit pissed.

One blonde chick was winking at him, and soon she approached him.

"Hey Barbie?"Dana said leaning against the cart.

The blonde turned around and stared at Dana in annoyance.

"I'm going to curse you,"Dana said smirking.

This wasn't Dana's Alice but I went along with it holding in my smile at the blonde's expression.

"Your not an alice!"The blonde hissed.

(An\people Know about Alices and All Alices have a Special Tattoo that is impossible to forge)

Dana flashed the Black tattoo on her arm and the girls eyes widened in fear and shock.

"East to the sea,

West to the land

Death to the bitch

Who touches my man!"Dana sang with an evil cackle.

The blonde chick ran off screaming she was going to die and I thought how weird my life was...

"Gahh woman your so emotional,"Tsubasa said throwing an arm around Dana.

"Because I'm Fat and some Man-stealer going to move in and Boom I'm going to be alone,"Dana replied actually getting emotional.

I truly hope that if I am ever pregnant I'm never this emotional, before she was pregnant Dana was hyper wasn't as protective but I couldn't really say anything it's not like she could control hormones...

"I can't wait to get this Damn Baby out It'd making me to damn emotional,"Dana muttered and I laughed grabbing her favorite Pickles.

"Shit I was kidding,"Dana hissed clutching her stomach.

"OH MY GOD!"I yelled.

Tsubasa lifted her up baby style and ran out of the grocery store with me following after.

"Wait!,"She demanded when we started driving.

"Stop by MacDonald's,"She said panting.

"No DAMN IT!"Tsubasa Said gunning it.

"Domo we can get a kid meal!"Dana said between contractions.

Tsubasa glared at her through the rear-veiw mirror.

He hit it go ask fast as he could without wrecking.

When we got to the hospital he carried her in and her Doctor immediately met us there.

We sat with Dana Calling Hotaru and All the people who'd want to be there.

"She can Walk around a bit to help the baby come out smoother and sooner,"The Doctor said.

So here we where walking Dana up and down the hallway slowly.

"I jinxed myself,"Dana said shaking her head.

"Hnn At least I feel less emotional,"She said in a thoughtful voice.

"Our baby's on the way,"Tsubasa whispered his face full of shock.

"Yep,"Dana said clutching his arm.

I smiled as our friends familiar faces came into view.

Natsume and Ruka were also there and that surprised me a bit.

"I dragged them along,"Hotaru explained sitting down.

"Okay,"Dana said shrugging.

"Damnit this Kid's as stubborn as bull,"Dana said panting.

" we're going to put you in the birthing room now,"A nurse said smiling.

Dana nodded and we followed them to a private room, and we could see through a large window into the birthing room.

We saw Dana lay down, and the Doctor's cover the lover half of Dana's body.

Pretty soon we could here her yelling.

"DAMNIT TSUBASA WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!"Dana yelled\groaned.

We saw Tsubasa's anxious face as he stroked Dana's hair.

I could see tears flowing out of Dana's face and the look of someone who wanted to help but couldn't from Tsubasa and I squeezed the window frame for hours.

Finally Something the doctor said brought brief joy to Dana's face.

And sweat rolled of Dana's face as she let out one yelp and crying filled the room.

I wiped the tears form my face and I was positive me,Tsubasa and Dana shared the same stupid grin.

We were allowed in the room finally and we Watched Dana and Tsubasa coo over their son.

"Ryuu is just beautiful,"Dana crowed happiness lining her face.

(An\Ryuu means Dragon spirit)

"Ma'am we're going to run some mandatory tests,"A nurse said coming in with one of the crib cart things.

"Tsubasa go with them,"Dana said giving said new father a weak push.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and followed Ryuu and the nurse out.

"Damn I'm sore as a muthafucker,"Dana muttered.

"Hotaru give me a hug I haven't seen you in like 4 days,"Dana said holding out her arms.

Hotaru gave her a small one sided hug and Dana laughed.

"You know what Ryuu means in Kanji?"

"No,"Ruka replied shrugging.

"Dragon spirit, because the little bastard did not want to leave,"Dana said snickering.

"How much pain killers did they give you?"Natsume asked giving her a strange look.

"Its morphine you dope!~"Dana replied frowning.

"Ahh You and Mikan need to hurry up and get together,"She yelled laughing.

I turned bright red and prepared myself for an awkward silence when Tsubasa and The nurse came back Tsubasa carrying the baby with a smug grin on his face.

"Hello , you and the baby can go home, tomorrow since everything looks good with you and your son's health,"And with that the nurse bowed a~Judo c.

"Hnn I'm tired,"Dana said curling up in the bed.

I smiled sitting down in the chair by the bed.

* * *

><p><span>Me-<span>What a vulgar mouth Dana

Dana-Like I give a damn

Tsubasa and Dana-WE ARE PARENTS!:D

Me-Poor baby...

Dana-~puts me in a sleeper hold~

Me-HELP!X|


	4. Chapter 4

Me- Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

Natsume- Because your LAZY and kept working on other stories

Me- T_T No one asked you Natsume.

Mikan- I think we should all be friends!

Me and Natsume- SHUT UP! ^-^

Tsubasa- She doesn't own- DANA PUT THE TABLE DOWN- *Ahem* Gakuen Alice!

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Dana held Ryuu against her chest and glared at me," Mikan you owe Natsume! He drove your sleeping ass home _and_ carried you inside so I _demand_ you're nice to him during dinner or I will drown you,"

I pouted but agreed; Ryuu's cute little face stared at me before he closed his eyes and snuggled close to his mommy.

"I _will_ but He's mean to me too," I whined.

Dana raised an eyebrow and that translated to "I swear to God as soon as I put this baby down you are _screwed"_ as if she read my mind, she sat Ryuu down in his swinging- chair thing and rolled her shoulders.

"Tsubasa agrees with me, as soon as he gets his sexy ass back from work, takes a shower, and puts on some comfy clothes we are having a pool party," She said.

Eww Tsubasa was like my dad, him and sexy were two different worlds, at least to me anyway.

Since Ryuu's cute-self is too small to get in the pool it will just be "adults" and he'd be on Tsu and Dana's porch\patio which had an air conditioner and a clear view from the pool.

"Check out my bathing suit," She crowed strutting around.

It was a white string bikini with paint splatters on it, and Dana looked good in it and she even burned off the little baby fat she had left.

"Tsubasa's going to blow a major artery when he sees you,"

"Pshht me? Look at you! Natsume's jaw is going to unhinge,"

I stared at her in shock, why would I care what Natsume thought?

But I had to admit I did look good, I was wearing a white bikini with red paint splatters on it, Dana had bought me this bathing suit since I had quote-on-quote "horrible taste".

We heard the front door open and close and Tsubasa yell," "LUCY I'M HOME! ~"

"Who on earth is Lucy you cheating' son of a bitch," Dana said as he walked into the kitchen.

They both started laughing and he gave her a kiss.

"Eww virgin ears," I pouted covering my eyes.

"Mikan," Tsubasa said.

Naively I looked and he swung Dana down and started kissing her madly.

"Eww," I groaned running outside.

I could hear their laughter from outside and soon Tsubasa joined us wearing a pair of white and dark blue trunks.

This resulted in Dana using her Alice and tossing us into the pool.

"That's not fair you have a water Alice," I pouted.

The smirk slipped off her face when Tsubasa grabbed her shadow and I nullified her powers.

Soon Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka joined us and we laughed all fears and worries forgotten during one little party…..


End file.
